


Relief

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is considered family, Fluff, Look it's another reunion fic, M/M, Rick is grateful, aw, why do I keep doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finds it hard to believe when he sees Judith in Tyreese's arms. He’d found her bloody car seat, the seat he knew his daughter had been in only a few minutes before. It was empty, no remanence of life except for the bright red blood splatter that had made him believe something horrible had happened. Carl and Rick had escaped the overrun prison thinking that she was dead, long gone, not in this world anymore. Hershel would have told him she was in Heaven, with her mama and the rest of the people they had lost, but he isn't sure he believes in Heaven and Hell any more. He had accepted the fact that he would never see his baby girl again, after all the dead only come back as shells of their previous selves. He'd never get over her death, no one gets over the pain of losing a child, not even when they lived in a world like this, but he had accepted it.</p><p>Or the one where Rick and Carl are reunited with Judith and Daryl is reminded he's a part of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly set in season 5 episode 1. I guess you could say it contains mild spoilers, but honestly, it's not that much.

Rick finds it hard to believe when he sees Judith in Tyreese's arms. He’d found her bloody car seat, the seat he knew his daughter had been in only a few minutes before. It was empty, no remanence of life except for the bright red blood splatter that had made him believe something horrible had happened. Carl and Rick had escaped the overrun prison thinking that she was dead, long gone, not in this world anymore. Hershel would have told him she was in Heaven, with her mama and the rest of the people they had lost, but he isn't sure he believes in Heaven and Hell any more. He had accepted the fact that he would never see his baby girl again, after all the dead only come back as shells of their previous selves. He'd never get over her death, no one gets over the pain of losing a child, not even when they lived in a world like this, but he'd accepted it.

So when Rick catches sight of Tyreese, everything stops. All he hears is the pounding in his head and a pressure inside him that keeps building and building as the seconds pass by. The sight of his daughter, safe and alive, is like nothing he's ever felt before. Absolute utter relief floods through him the second Tyreese steps out of the cabin. Rick is so unstable he's surprised he doesn't collapse right there, in front of everyone. He drops the bag that's slung over his shoulder, all thoughts leaving him accept for the one that pushes him to run faster. He's never run so fast in his life and is in front of them in seconds, arms pulling his baby girl into his arms. Rick Grimes, hardened sheriff and the man who had literally ripped out someone’s neck with his teeth, never cries. Not anymore, there's just no room for tears in the zombie apocalypse. But the second he has Judith in his arms again his eyes began to tear up. Nothing could have been done to prevent that from happening.

Rick hears footsteps behind him and assumes they're Carl’s. He holds Judith against his chest, cradling her like she's the the most precious thing on earth, nearly falling to his knees once the overwhelming sense of relief hits. He doesn't care what he looks like at that moment, doesn't think about what the others might be thinking about him. He's a father who had just been reunited with the daughter he thought was lost, he deserves the right to react however he feels. Rick's vaguely aware of the rest of the group around him and his kids, the people he had known from the prison near tears as the three of them reunite.

Rick presses his face into Judith’s hair and holds her tightly, completely overcome with emotions. By now Carl's standing beside him, hands running over Judith’s back as his eyes water. Rick presses his lips against the top of Judith's head and bends over slightly, shielding her with his body.

“God,” Rick says, voice choking as he presses and holds his lips atop of Judith's head. Carl is just as emotional as he is, hands running over the top of her head in an attempt to solidify the fact that his sister really is alive. Rick vaguely catches a glimpse of the others starting to come towards them, eyes fixed on Judith. Not everyone understands exactly what is going on, Rick's only known Abraham and his group for a short amount of time, but it seems like everyone is affected by their reunion in some way. They stand in shocked happiness as a family is reunited.

Judith is important to everyone at the prison and, in a way, had become everyone’s baby. The entire prison had been dead set on making sure that she, over anyone, got everything she had ever needed. She was their hope that things could get better, the youngest member of their group and the one that needed the most protection. After all, what signaled everything was going to improve better than a newborn baby? His people had risked their lives to get supplies for Judith, something that he would never be able to repay. Preserving the innocence of a child, even when they lived in a world like this, was at the top of almost everyone’s lists. So to see that she was alive, that she had survived, only boosts everyone’s morale.

Rick watches from the corner of his eye as mixed emotions cross Daryl’s face: relief, happiness, hope. He’d done so much for Judith, helped raise her even. He’d been there since day one, gathering formula, clothes, and everything that they could possible need for her, even when Rick wasn't there. He'd taken his care of his daughter when he was at his lowest, something he doesn't think he'll ever be able to repay.

Daryl hovers awkwardly next to him and Carl, internally debating on whether or not he should step towards them or give them some space. The feelings that Rick and Daryl have for each other, the unique relationship that they share, has been growing for months now; way before the fall of the prison. Eventually it had developed into something romantic, something that was still too complicated to define entirely. They'd never put a label to what they are to each other, probably never would, that just isn't them. They don't need a word to describe what they are to each other. All they needed to know is they are something, labeling it isn't important.

“Come here,” Rick says, grabbing Daryl by his ripped sleeve before pulling him towards them. Daryl goes willingly, stepping close to Rick’s side. A giant smile splits across Daryl’s face as he strokes a dirty thumb over Judith’s forehead, an action that warmed Rick’s heart, before pressing a kiss against her cool skin. Daryl has gotten significantly close to both Judith and Carl as his relationship with Rick got more and more intense. He's risked his life on more than one occasion to save his kids, and Rick can't express how grateful he is to have a man like Daryl in his life. He bends down towards Daryl, lips pressed against his ear as he whispers, “We’re family, and she’s as much your daughter as she is mine.”

Daryl smiles, one of his rare genuine smiles that not many people see, and nods. The two of them don't need any other confirmation, it's clear to see that just a few words can relay how much they care for each other. Rick steps away, baby Judith still in his arms, so he can reach out for Tyreese. The man had been standing off to the side, understanding smile on his face, as he watches the three of them reunite with Judith. They clasp shoulders for a few seconds before pulling away. They dom't exchange a single word, none were needed. Tyreese had saved Judith, had protected her from harm’s way, and there is nothing Rick could say that would ever justify just how grateful he is. To him, actions speak louder than words and he knows Tyreese understands that.

Rick pulls away from Tyreese and looks down at Judith. She looks so healthy and happy, Tyreese had truly done an amazing job of taking care of her. Rick clasps a hand over Carl’s shoulder, pulling him forwards. At the same time Daryl steps up next to him, resting a hand on his lower back. Rick turns his head slightly and kisses Daryl’s shoulder, something that probably shocks the hell out of the newcomers. The first time the two of them had met Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, and Tara was when they stepped into that box car. The topic of Daryl and Rick’s relationship has never come up before now, so this is their first clue as to how intimate their relationship really is.

Rick is relieved. Not only had he met up with the rest of his people, they’d escaped terminus only to come across Carol, Tyreese, and Judith. It feels like his family is finally back together again, his entire family. Daryl is standing next to him, hand still resting against the small of his back in a comforting touch, Judith is in his arms, Carl is in front of him, and he's surrounded by all the people he has grown to love. He has his family back, and in the end, no matter how cliché it sounds, that is all that matters to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually watched the scene where Rick and Carl are reunited with Judith at least twenty times and it still never fails to make me all giddy inside. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
